


Monsters Under My Bed

by orphan_account



Series: Monsters & Hybrids AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camp, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Assassin Keith (Voltron), Based on My Dream, Bear! Hunk, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Deer! Allura, F/M, Fox! Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hybrids, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Moose! Coran, Mystery, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Raccoon! Shiro, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wolf! Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge Gunderson is actually a girl in disguise as a boy to go to a boy camp. Although all the boys tease her since she isn't like the others, there is one moment that scares the living souls out of everyone...Everyone is gone and Pidge is the only one that can find out what is going on. She meets some allies along the way in the forest and they will help her as much as they can.But monsters have always lived under your bed...





	1. Being A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shoot. Another one of these stories. I also can't believe I got some braces. 
> 
> Fml.
> 
>  
> 
> But enjoy this story~

"Ha ha!" a kid laughed as he threw a paper airplane to Pidge, "Nerd!" Pidge sighed. The bus was on a high bumpy cliff and each bump would make Pidge jump off her seat, then fall to the ground. "Can you just leave me alone?" Pidge asked as she typed on her laptop. "Nope!" the kid replied, throwing her another airplane.

Great. This was just great. She should have thought a little more about going to the trip. She should have listened to Matt. At least Matt was kind enough to warn her about the boys in the camp. "Katie," Matt told her, "You aren't going to like it down there. It actually is so bad that I didn't even make it for one day!" 

Pidge should've listen. She joined because she has heard about the fun things and technology they had, but not because to hang out with her friends.

Like if she had any.

Pidge typed an essay on her laptop her bucket list, or at least what she wanted to accomplish in the camp. This wasn't summer camp she was going, she was going to a 'fun' camp in winter. She had to stay there for at least a couple of months. So basically until February or March, she had to be in the camp. Right now it was the beginning of January. 

Pidge sighed and closed her laptop. She looked outside. There was the huge lake that separated half of the forest. She smiled a little. It was beautiful to see the forest. Too bad she really didn't like the outdoors. It gave her allergies. But thank goodness she had to stay inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"What's your name, sweetheart?" the teacher asked as she held a clipboard. "Pidge Gunderson," Pidge replied. The teacher nodded. "Okay sweetie," she said, "You are staying at Cabin 365." Pidge grabbed her suitcase and ran to her assigned cabin. When she opened the door, there was so many boys throwing things at each other. "Fuck," Pidge muttered under her breath, "Now I'm stuck with a bunch of assholes." 

She sat on the bottom of the bunk bed. No one was on top. The boys looked at her. "Hey Princess!" one of the boys yelled, "You taken by an ugly girl?" Pidge rolled her eyes. It was amusing to hear what boys had to say. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

She needed a break.


	2. Disappeared

The moon shined on Pidge's face. She kept staring at the moon. It reminded her about Matt since he always talked about going to the moon. He looked very excited whenever he spoke about it. She heard the boys quietly talking about some monster. Pidge felt like joining in. "What monster?" she asked the boys. One of the boys with blonde hair replied, "There's this monster that goes around cabins and steals all the kids in the winter." Pidge snorted. "That's fake," she said, "No monster is real." 

"You don't know that," chimed in one of the boys, "My sister came in this camp last year and told me that when she woke up, she heard screaming from another cabin. When she opened the cabin's door, everyone was dead. There was dead bodies all around." Pidge rolled her eyes. "Okay," she pointed out, "But then why didn't she call the police? And if they came, they would had shut the camp down." The group of boys were silent. "You little shit," said one of them, "You ruined it!" They started to say "boo" and "nerd". Pidge covered her ears. She was just being honest. Who even believes in monsters? That was just-

The cabin shook. Pidge uncovered her ears slowly. The boys stood still. They all went silent. They all heard a scratching sound. It was coming from under Pidge's bed. Pidge slowly moved close to the boys. Then, a growl came. A huge black furry claw came out of the bed and grabbed one of the boys. He screamed. When he went under the bed, blood started squirting. The claw grabbed more of the boys and blood was gushing all over. Pidge climbed on the top bunk and closed her eyes. Maybe this was all a dream? Maybe she was actually back home with her brother! She closed her eyes tightly. She felt like she lost her hearing for a couple of minutes. All she heard was screams from other cabins too. Pidge felt tears in her eyes and they came down to her cheeks. She shaked her head. This wasn't happening! Monsters don't exist! She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was going to pass out. Then, everything fell silent. So silent that it was scary. Pidge opened her eyes. Everything was covered in blood. She gasped. The weirdest thing was that the blood slowly turned black. What the heck? Pidge jumped off from the bunk bed and looked around, horrified. She grabbed her phone and called 911. "911, what's your emergency?" said a female voice. Pidge said, with her voice cracking, "Um, there is something in the camp Hillbilly..." The woman asked, "Hello?" Could she not hear Pidge's voice? Before Pidge said anything, her phone glitched out. The screen turned black and it said in red letters, "GAME OVER!" Pidge dropped her phone. It fell into a pool of blood. Pidge ran outside. "Hello?!" she screamed, "Help!" Then she realized something. Everyone was gone.


	3. Tail Of A Fox

Pidge gulped. She was horrified. She looked around. Her phone started to repair itself and it landed somehow on her hands. She looked at the screen. It said:

"һєʟʟo ҡѧţıє,

mʏ ňѧmє ıs sһѧԀoɰ.

ı ѧm ţһє ċѧusє oғ ţһıs. ʏou ɰѧňţ ţo sѧνє єνєяʏoňє? ţһєň ғoʟʟoɰ ţһєsє mıssıoňs ţһѧţ ı ɢıνє ʏou. oһ ɰһєň ı mєѧň "єνєяʏoňє" ı mєѧň ʏouя ғѧmıʟʏ. ʟıҡє ı һѧνє sѧıԀ, ıғ ʏou ɰѧňţ ţo sѧνє ʏouя ғѧmıʟʏ ţһєň ғoʟʟoɰ ɰһѧţ ı ţєʟʟ ʏou.

ı ɰıʟʟ sţѧяţ ţһıs ʟıţţʟє ɢѧmє. ţһє ғıяsţ ţһıňɢ ı ňєєԀ ʏou ţo ɢo ıs ţo ţһє ɰooԀs. ţһєяє ıs ɰһєяє ţһє яuɞʏ jєɰєʟ ıs. ţһѧţ яuɞʏ jєɰєʟ ɰıʟʟ ɞє ıň ţһє pʟѧċє oғ ɞѧʟmєяѧ. ı ɰıʟʟ ňєєԀ ıţ. ɰєʟʟ, ʏou ɰouʟԀ ňєєԀ ıţ. Ԁoň'ţ ѧsҡ ѧňʏ զuєsţıoňs ѧɞouţ ţһıs.

ı ɰısһ ʏou ɢooԀ ʟuċҡ.

ı ѧm ɰѧţċһıňɢ ʏou." 

The phone cracked. Pidge knew that she needed to do this. She started running to the woods. But there was a problem...there was a lake. Out far was the forest. Pidge looked around. She saw a boat. She ran to it. It was made out of wood. She went on top of it and grabbed the paddles. She got off and pushed it to the water. Then again she went on top of it.

She started to paddle. Pidge had a feeling that this was a trick...but if it was, then the monster wouldn't be there. Unless it was a hologram, but that wasn't possible. Pidge saw something in the water. It looked like someone was swimming. Pidge paddled faster to go check. When she went close, there was nothing. She raised her eyebrows. Suddenly, a guy popped out of the water. Pidge yelped and fell backwards on the boat. She steadied herself and catches her breath. She peeked from the boat. 

The guy had huge orange fox ears. He also had brown messy hair and huge blue eyes. He had a light pink sweater and from the water, his huge orange tail was waving. He had also olive skin. Was he...a fox? He was a human and fox...so a human fox hybrid or something? Pidge has never seen anything like this!

The guy was whimpering. Pidge asked, "What's wrong?" The guy answered, with a whiny voice, "My leg is stuck.   
I feel like it is." Pidge jumped out of the boat and went underwater. She saw that his leg was under a huge rock. She pushed it and the rock rolled away. How was it possible this "fox" couldn't push that rock? Pidge went back to the boat. She looked at the guy. "Thank you!" The guy said cheerfully, "Since you have done something nice for me, I should repay you!" He pushed the boat for Pidge. 

Pidge was glad she had help.


	4. Lance The Fox

Pidge was glad when the boat landed on the forest. She looked at the "fox" and smiled. "Thank you so much!" She said and jumped out of the boat. The guy smiled and replied, "You're welcome. I think I should introduce myself." Then he bowed down and showed his hand. "My name is Lance," he exclaimed, "I am a fox hybrid." Pidge had nothing to say. She actually didn't know what to say. "Uh," she said, "I'm Pidge..." She actually knew that it was horrible that she didn't trust Lance. It was just that she has heard that foxes are sly and sneaky. What if this guy was working for a secret government in China? Okay, that was just a random assumption.

Pidge smiled weakly a little. "So," Lance asked as he stood up, "What are you doing here in the woods?" There isn't anything interesting in this forest." Pidge held her breath. "I came here because there is something I have to accomplish," she explained, "It is so important that if I don't accomplish it, my family will be dead." Lance nodded. "Maybe I can help you!" He suggested, "The more people that can help you, the more you can accomplish this 'mission'!" 

Pidge didn't say anything. Lance was right. The more help she had, the more she can save her family. But like before, she didn't trust Lance. "Okay," Pidge agreed, "You can help me. I'm supposed to find some jewel, I think some ruby, and it's located at some place named the 'Balmera'? I'm hoping you know where that place is at." 

"I don't," Lance admitted, "But...I do have a friend who knows where that place is." Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Um," she said, "Sure. You can get your friend." Lance threw his head back and laughed. "You're coming with me!" He cackled. He grabbed Pidge's arm and dragged her away with him. 

Pidge sighed. She knew this might be a little nice to meet this "friend".


	5. The Balmera

Pidge followed Lance into the forest. Everything was dark since it was night, but in here, you rarely could see anything. Pidge grabbed Lance's sweater and Lance didn't mind. "Are we there?" Pidge asked as she looked around in amazement. Lance shakes his head. "Not yet," he replied, "But we are going there soon," Pidge sighed a little. How did she get into this mess? Even, who is "Shadow"? 

Lance walked more quickly and smiled at Pidge. He looked so kawaii! Pidge smiled back. She was an ultimate fangirl so obviously she thought it was adorable how Lance smiled. Lance looked back to the front. "Here we are!" He yelled. Pidge peeked. There was a cave. Pidge raised an eyebrow. "That's where your friend lives?" she asked. Lance nodded. Pidge slowly let go of Lance's pink sweater. Lance went close to the cave and yelled, "Hunk! Ay yo buddy! Wake up!" Pidge heard a loud growl. She slowly backed away. What if this guy was a monster?

But it wasn't what she thought. There came out a guy that had black hair. He had a yellow shirt that said, "I'm Someone You Can't Bear" and some brown pants. He had bear ears and tail. He also had dark skin. The guy stretched. "There's mí amígo!" Lance announced, looking at Pidge. Lance said, "Pidge, this is Hunk." Hunk smiled and waved at her. "So," he said, "What do you guys need?" Lance answered, "We need to go to the Balmera, but I don't know where it is. So we need you to lead us to that place." Hunk nodded. "Sure!" He agreed. Hunk looked at Pidge and added, "I guess your name is Pidge?" Pidge nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance and Pidge followed Hunk. It took some hours to get there, but thankfully they were there. The place looked so elegant. There was some sand but there was little houses. Hunk looked at Lance and smiled. "Here we are!" He told Lance. Pidge smiled with pride. Hunk looked at Pidge and asked, "What do you need from here?" Pidge replied,"I'm trying to look for a ruby." Hunk nodded and told the two to follow him.

The three went to a broken shack. Hunk knocked on the door. A girl opened a door, well...actually a rock. "Hey, Shay," Hunk greeted. The rock smiled and said, "Hey Hunk! What do you need?" Hunk told Shay about the ruby. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "That's easy! I'll be back!" She went back to her house. Hunk gave Pidge and Lance a smile. Shay came back and gave Hunk a ruby. Pidge quickly grabbed the ruby and examined it. 

It was a bright red color. It was also shiny. Shay smiled and closed the door. Hunk blushed and quietly asked Lance, "Do you think she likes me?" Lance rolled his eyes. Before Pidge put the ruby in her pocket, something grabbed the ruby and ran. Pidge yelled, "Hey!" She started to chase the thing. 

Lance and Hunk looked at each other, then they ran with Pidge.


End file.
